The I Think We're Alone Now Universe
by JaninaM8
Summary: So basically I'd like to do some one-shots and drabbles from that universe. It can be pre-ITWAN or post ITWAN.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically I'd like to do some one-shots and drabbles from that universe. It can be pre-ITWAN or post ITWAN. Send me prompts on tumblr if you want! (janinam).**

 **This one was given to be by perfectliesfromaperfectdame on Tumblr: robb/sansa- jealous Robb after Sansa agrees to go out with Joffrey. She goes the extra mile to reassure him.**

Robb hated Joffrey on sight. In fairness he'd also hated him sight unseen. How could he _not_ hate the boy that Sansa had brought home to throw Catelyn off their scent?

He didn't like the idea of someone else touching his Sansa. And Joffrey looked like the type that would do a lot of touching. Plus, he was too charming. Too nice. Too accommodating. Too eager to make friends with their parents. Robb didn't trust him.

While Joffrey talked with Ned in the living room – or, rather, kissed Ned's ass – Sansa sought Robb out in his bedroom where he put on some Radiohead and contemplated murder.

He knew she was in his room, but he didn't acknowledge her. And it wasn't even her he was angry with, it was this whole goddamn mess of a situation. If he'd been more careful then their mother would have no reason to suspect something was going on between them. But no, they'd gotten too comfortable. Too sure of themselves.

Now that blond prick was going to be at their dinner table and Robb had to watch while Sansa made googly eyes at him and pretended she liked him. It twisted Robb's gut.

When he felt Sansa's hand on his shoulder, he snapped. He turned around and yanked her against him. He kissed her hard, possessively, and growled. "You're mine, Sansa, do you understand me? You're _mine_."

She nodded emphatically. "I am yours, Robb. Only yours."

He lifted his head. "Prove it."

Her eyes went wide. "Here?"

He should say no. Being careless is what got them into trouble in the first place. But at the moment with a jealous rage coursing through him, he didn't much care about being careful. What he wanted was to know that Sansa was his, only his, just as she'd said she was.

"Yes," he said darkly. "Here."

"How do you want me?" she whispered and ran a hand over his chest. "We don't have a lot of time before they'll be calling for us." She dropped to her knees and looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers. He felt his breath catch. Then he forgot how to breathe when she undid the snap then the zipper of his jeans. He watched her push his jeans and boxers down. He refused to move, refused to help. She was going to have to do all the work.

His cock was hardening, and when she put her mouth around him, he went completely hard. He moaned and his hands went immediately to her hair. The silky strands slipped through his fingers as she sucked him, licked the head like a lollipop and then engulfed him to the back of her throat.

"Sansa," he gasped. "Fuck."

She hummed and it went straight through his cock, nearly making him cross-eyed. Her hands went to his balls and he gasped again and his hand jutted out to the wall to keep himself up. He knew she was working him quickly just in case…

But oh fuck, this was good.

"Do you want to come in my mouth, Robb?" she purred. "Do you want to give me an appetizer before dinner?"

"Yes," he managed to say, and it came out strangled.

She bobbed her head back and forth on his cock rapidly and then sucked hard on the head. "Come on, Robb, give me some cream…"

"Sansa," he whispered tightly and started to come. She swallowed what she could, some escaping the corners of her mouth. She wiped her mouth clear and then gave him one last cleansing suck that made his whole body shudder.

She then tucked him back in his boxer and jeans and zipped him all back up before standing and kissing him sweetly.

"Tell me you love me," he demanded against her mouth.

"I love you."

"I want you again tonight," he told her.

She smiled. "On my knees again?"

"Not to start…but you might end up there in a very different way by the time I'm through with you."


	2. Love Bites

The Prompt: **how about one when Robb realizes he's falling for Sansa but she only has brotherly feelings towards him?**

* * *

It had started small. It had progressed slowly.

Sort of.

One day Sansa was his sister, sometimes his partner-in-crime, and then one day he found himself noticing Sansa as something else. He noticed her as he would any girl he might find pretty. He'd always known his sister was exceptionally pretty, but when he began to _really_ notice her…

He knew he was in trouble when he got hard after seeing her in a bikini while sunbathing on the porch. He'd had to rush to the bathroom to jack off, her name on the tip of his tongue as he came.

He started to dream about her. Started to fantasize about her. He looked for her in the halls at school and went out of his way to check on her. She was a freshman, he was a junior, and he was just doing his job as her big brother. That's what he told himself.

He started dating quite a bit. And, being that he was a hormonal teenage boy, he had sex when it was offered up. He wanted to feel about someone else the way he was feeling about Sansa. So far, he wasn't having much success.

He was home early one afternoon from a doctor's appointment and heard the bus stop outside the house. His heart started to race, and his palms started to sweat.

Sansa was home.

His reaction to her was certainly that of a boy with a crush, wasn't it? He'd had crushes on girls before, he knew what they felt like and this felt like the same damn thing.

He was in the kitchen getting something to drink and hunting for a snack when the door opened. Sansa came bustling in, dropped her backpack at the door, and kept her head down as she went right for the stairs. She was trying to hide her face, he'd seen her do that enough times to know that's what she was doing.

"Sansa? What's going on?" he called out to her.

She kept going and Robb went after her. He caught her just before she got to the stairs. He grabbed her arm. "Sansa, stop."

"I just want to be alone, Robb," she said.

She was crying. Or had been and was trying to keep herself contained.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Loras was picking on me on the bus," she said, and he could hear the tears coming.

He turned her gently to face him and he tilted her chin up. Her big blue eyes were full of tears and Robb felt simultaneously the urge to comfort her and to pummel Loras into the middle of next week. "What did he say?" he asked evenly.

"He took my backpack away from me and snatched one of my notebooks. There was a page in there where I'd written 'I heart Harry' and of course he knew exactly who that was and started passing my notebook around to show everyone. They were all laughing at me, Robb."

She was full out sobbing now and Robb pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. "And then some of the kids ripped pages out of my notebook just for fun and I lost my notes for my English text next week!"

Robb hated to see Sansa cry. He especially hated that some stupid punk being an immature douche bag had made her cry. Loras was going to going to find out exactly what happened when you messed with Sansa.

He also didn't like this new development with Sansa now having a crush on Harry. It didn't seem like that long ago she'd told him that she didn't have a crush on him at all. And now she did? Okay, well, that was something to think about later. Right now, he needed to comfort his sister.

"Loras is a dick and I will take care of him," Robb told her.

She shook her head and pulled away from him. "You can't, Robb. You can't go around punching everyone that does shit to me."

 _Wanna bet?_ he thought. "Fine."

"Promise."

"I promise," he said.

"Thank you," she said and wiped at her tears.

"Hey, why don't we go do something?" he asked. "Just the two of us."

She sniffed and looked at him in question. "What do you want to do?"

"How about we get some dinner? And then we could go play mini-golf."

"You hate mini-golf."

He smiled. "I don't hate it; it's just not my favorite activity. But you like it and we can do whatever you want."

She broke into a smile. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Let me just wash my face," she said and turned to run up the stairs. "I love you!"

He smiled as he watched her run up the stairs. He liked making Sansa happy.

xxxxxxx

"So, Harry, huh?" Robb began later while they were driving over to the mini-golf place.

Sansa groaned. "Robb, I don't want to think about that right now."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me you liked him."

"It's new."

He wondered how new it was if she was writing "I heart Harry" in her notebooks. He was going to have to keep an eye on this development.

"Can we get ice cream too, Robb?" she asked as she looked over at him.

He wanted to put his hand over hers where it rested on her thigh. But brothers didn't do that.

"Sure," he said and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

Robb felt more like himself when he was with Sansa. She was the one that knew him better than anyone, even his friends. He knew this wasn't always the case for siblings since while he loved the rest of his family, he wasn't as close to them as he was to Sansa.

He wasn't sure if it was the fact that they were only a couple years apart or if it was something else at work. Something else that maybe explained these feelings he had for her.

Tonight, as they made their way through dinner and then a round of mini-golf, Robb felt ten feet tall whenever Sansa laughed or smiled at him. He wanted her happy all the time, and he wanted to _be_ the one making her happy.

When they arrived home Sansa thanked him exuberantly and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running upstairs to her bedroom.

Robb popped his head in the living room to say hello to the rest of the family and then headed up the stairs. He sat down on his bed and thought about the night with Sansa. How much he'd had, how he loved making her laugh, how he liked who he was when he was with her, how goddamn beautiful she was...

He swallowed hard. He was in love with his sister. Completely and utterly in love with her.

"Hey, Robb, can you give me a ride home tomorrow after school?" Sansa asked as she appeared in his doorway.

He looked up at her. At his sweet, beautiful Sansa. "I have football practice after school," he said, staring at her.

She smiled. "I'll wait!"

She bounded off again and Robb just stared at the spot she'd vacated for a long time wondering how he'd managed to do the unthinkable.

xxxxxxx

The next afternoon Robb managed to corner Loras in the boy's locker room and shoved his head in the toilet.

Loras gave Sansa a wide berth after that, and if Sansa figured out that Robb had done something to Loras, she never said.


	3. After the Accident

"Sansa," Robb gasped and his eyes shot open.

That was not his ceiling.

"Robb, honey."

Robb's gaze darted to the side and he saw his Mom standing there looking tired and sad. She looked like she'd been crying. Robb looked around him; he was in the hospital. He shifted and winced.

"You have a couple broken ribs," his mother said. "You fared well, considering."

It all came back to him then. Sansa calling him from Joffrey Lannister's bathroom, afraid and desperate to get out of there. Him rushing to get her and then opting to go to the cops instead of home. That had been his mistake. Taking the less traveled back-road to get to the police station had allowed for Joffrey to run them off the road.

"You hit a tree," his mother said.

"Sansa," Robb croaked and tried to sit up. "Where's Sansa?" 

Catelyn started to cry and Robb sat up, ignoring the pain that lanced through him. His mother answering by starting to cry was making him panic. "Where is she? Where's Sansa?" he demanded. He started to cry then too, imagining the worst. Sansa was dead. He'd killed her. He'd lost control of the car and killed her.

Everything hurt, every part of his body, but Robb didn't care. "Where is she, Mother?!" he shouted.

"She's in a coma, Robb."

He stared at her, processing her words. "Coma?"

Catelyn nodded and snatched a few tissues off a nearby table. She handed a few to Robb. He took them but didn't use them. "The doctors say she could wake up any minute or…" She sniffled and grabbed more tissues for herself.

"Or?" Robb whispered.

"Or not at all."

"No, no. She's going to wake up. She's not going to leave me; she wouldn't do that."

Catelyn looked at him sharply and Robb didn't understand the look she gave him. He didn't quite care either. He wanted to see his sister. "I want to see her. Where is she?"

"They're not allowing visitors right now. Your father just took Bran, Arya, and Rickon home—"

"I want to see my sister," he demanded.

"Not right now, Robb—"

"Mother, I'm her brother. I have every right—"

"What's going on in here?"

Both Catelyn and Robb looked over as a nurse came inside. He zeroed in on Robb. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like I hit a tree," Robb replied. "I want to see my sister."

"First, the doctor is going to want to see you. So, after that we'll discuss seeing your sister."

"I want to see her now," Robb said commandingly. And loudly.

"Sorry, buddy, can't do that right now," the nurse replied. "Just hold on a minute; let me get the doctor."

"Robb, you just woke up," Catelyn told him after the nurse had left. "You need to take it easy, honey."

"You just told me my sister might not wake up from her coma. How am I supposed to take it easy? And what about Joffrey? What's happened with him? Please tell me that little prick is dead."

"Robb," Catelyn said harshly. "Stop it right now."

"He ran us off the road!"

"We know. There were…witnesses. We know. But talk like that is not going to help anything—"

"He hit her. He tried to rape her. I don't care what happens to him. If he's alive, I'll wring his neck with my bare hands."

"Robb!"

The doctor came in then, brows raised. "Mr. Stark. I can hear you from the hall," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I want to see my sister." How many times did he have to say it before they let him see her?

"Not right now, I'm afraid."

The nurse went to Robb's IV while Robb answered the doctor's questions and allowed himself to be poked and prodded by her. Soon, he started to feel a bit woozy. "What did you do?" he asked as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Gave you a painkiller, Mr. Stark," the doctor said. "In your IV. That should take the edge off and calm you down."

"Fucking hell," Robb muttered and fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning after Robb had eaten breakfast, been checked on again by the doctor, and promised not to cause another commotion, he asked if he could see Sansa. The answer this time was yes.

He was quite thankful that none of his family had arrived yet. There were things he wanted to be able to say to her that he would not be able to say with them around.

Every part of him ached, and much worse than yesterday. Upon further inspection of himself he had some cuts and bruises pretty much all over his body. He was afraid to see how Sansa looked. From what he'd been told she'd gotten the worst of it. She, too, had a few broken ribs and had also fractured her right leg.

When he was wheeled in to see her, his eyes immediately welled up in tears. His precious Sansa had a bruised eye, a bruised cheek and an egg on her forehead. Her arms were covered and when he peeled back the sheet, he could see little cuts along her arm and a few bruises.

The nurse left him, and Robb broke down into what Sansa would have called an "ugly cry". It hurt, too. His sides were screaming at him.

He clutched her hand and brought it to his mouth. "Sansa," he gasped. He pressed her hand to the side of his face and rubbed it against his cheek. "Sansa, I'm…" He swallowed the sob that was attempting to escape. "I'm so sorry. I should have just gone home. I shouldn't have tried to go to the police station." He pressed another kiss to her hand and then pressed it back to his cheek. "I need you to wake up for me, sweetheart. I need to see your eyes. You can't leave me. I can't be in this world without you. I love you so much, Sansa. Please come back to me."

He stayed until the nurse came to get him. It was time for a dose of pain killers and a snack to go with them. Robb didn't want to leave his sister's side and it was only after he was certain that he could come back and see her later that he agreed to go. Not that he could do much from a wheelchair and with a couple broken ribs.

His family was waiting for him in his room when he returned. He tried to keep himself together, but it was difficult. All he kept thinking was what he would do if Sansa never woke up. It would kill him. She was his entire world.

His family stayed with him until the pain killers started to work their magic. As he started to doze off, they promised they'd be back. Robb didn't care if they did or not; it wasn't them he wanted to see. It was Sansa.

xxxxxx

When Robb woke a few hours later, his mother was in his room. Alone. She got up from the chair she'd been sitting in and went to his bedside. "How do you feel, honey?"

"Miserable," he murmured sleepily. "Did Sansa wake up?"

Catelyn looked at him, pained. "No, honey, she hasn't woken up yet."

Robb looked away from her to collect himself. He stared out the window, at the trees he could see outside his room, swaying to and fro in the wind.

"Robb, what is going on between you two?" Catelyn asked softly, breaking the silence.

Robb looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "There is something going on. I know it. The way you're handling this—"

His eyes narrowed on her. "She's my sister, Mother. I was the one driving when that prick ran us off the road and I lost control. Of course I'm upset – I lost control of the car and she might not wake up because of it."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not entirely, but I failed to keep her safe." He welled up in tears. The meds, his aching body, Sansa…it was all too much.

"There's more to this than a brother worried about his sister. I can feel it. I can see it. I saw it that night I found you two watching TV together. There was something there in the way you talked to each other, the way Sansa sat with her legs over yours – the way you looked at each other. There was an intimacy there that can only come from two people having…relations."

" _Relations_?" Robb said incredulously, though his heart raced with fear. "Are you kidding me?"

Catelyn sat down beside him on the bed and looked at him with that look he knew quite well. It was the look that said she was going to get to the bottom of whatever she thought her children were up to and was not about to be thwarted. While the Stark kids didn't get into too much mischief, when they did, it was this look that told them there were going to be found out.

"You applied to the same school in California," she said. "I never thought much about that until I saw you two on the couch that night."

He shook his head dismissively. "We applied to several schools together. We wanted to see how many we could get into together; it was just a competitive thing we had going on between us."

"And there's the fact that after I confronted you about my suspicions after seeing you two together on the couch, Sansa started dating Joffrey."

Robb sighed. "Do you remember how she wasn't even really into the idea of dating him to begin with?"

"Yes, which I suppose could have been to throw me off. What's going on, Robb? What are you and your sister doing?"

He looked at her solemnly. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you. Just tell me what's going on. Are you and your sister having sex?"

"Mother—"

"I want to understand, Robb. Please."

Robb pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to keep the tears at bay.

" _Robb_."

"Yes," he whispered. "Sansa and I are in love. We're…together."

Catelyn stared at him for a second, clearly shocked. Then she got up and started to pace. "I knew it," she whispered and wrung her hands. "For God's sake, Robb, what are you thinking? She's your _sister_."

"I love her, Mom. I love her so much and she loves me."

"This is not love, Robb, this is a sickness."

"No, it's not," he snapped.

"You can't actually be in love with your sister. How is that even possible?" she hissed.

"I don't know, but I am. You can't tell me how I feel. I love Sansa; she is my _entire world_ and she feels the same way about me."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I fell in love with her when she was a freshman—"

"God, Robb!"

He glared at her. "But _nothing happened_ until Sansa kissed me a couple years ago. She was sixteen. It started then."

Catelyn pressed a hand to her forehead and stared at the wall. He could see her mind working. "It all makes sense now. Why you stopped dating, all those rides you and Sansa took together at night, all the time you spent with one another…I thought – oh, this is wonderful. I have two kids that love each other; they don't fight like Sansa and Arya do, or the way Bran and Rickon do. They have a bond that will always be there. All this time I thought it was innocent…"

"Don't make it something sick and gross, Mother," he said warningly. "I didn't rape her. She came to me willingly—"

"It is sick and it is – you could go to jail for this. For statutory rape, and for…with your _sister_."

"Mother—"

"You're lucky your father didn't figure it out."

Robb sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I need to go for a while and think. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and didn't even look at her as she left the room. "I'm sorry, Sansa," he whispered and stared to cry again.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Robb went to see Sansa again as soon as he was able to. He was going to be released that afternoon, and he actually did not want to go. He didn't like the idea of not being at least near Sansa should something happen – like, say, if she woke up.

His whole family came to see him and take him home and surprisingly, his mother didn't treat him any differently. It was almost as though what he'd told her hadn't happened. He learned that Joffrey had woken up from his coma that day and couldn't move his legs. Robb could not say he felt sorry for the bastard.

Later that evening when everyone else was preoccupied with other things and Robb was alone in his bedroom, his mother came in and shut the door. "If Sansa wakes up we're going to have to decide what will happen."

Robb stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You don't think I'm going to let this… _thing_ continue, do you?"

"Don't call it a _thing_ , Mother," he snapped. "It's not a _thing_."

"Then what would you call it? A relationship? An affair? She's your _sister_."

"What do you foresee happening exactly?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know it can't go on, Robb. If your father found out – your other siblings. It would tear this family apart."

"Can we just get through Sansa waking up, please?"

She nodded and came over to him. She kissed the top of his head, but Robb didn't move. "I love you, son. I know you don't think that right now, but I do."

xxxxxxxx

The following afternoon, Robb and the rest of his family went to see Sansa in the morning after breakfast.

Three days. It had been three long days since she'd been in a coma. Robb was pretty certain he was losing his mind.

He sat by her bedside, ignoring any looks his mother might be sending him while the rest of the Starks stood all around her bed, all of them chattering away – all of them except for Catelyn and Robb. That was probably how Robb was able to see when she moved in the bed. Her leg, the good one, it moved.

His heart leapt up to his throat and he gripped her hand and leaned forward. "Sansa?"

She made a face, her eyes still shut. And then she moaned.

"I'll get the doctor," Arya said and rushed from the room. Rickon followed her.

"Pumpkin, we're all here, honey," Ned said as he came to stand by Catelyn on the other side of the bed.

Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times as though the light was too harsh. Catelyn went to the window and drew the blinds. "How's that, sweetie?" she asked as she came back to stand beside Ned.

Sansa looked at her, blinked, and then looked at Ned. Her brows furrowed and she looked down at where Robb held her hands.

"Hey," he said lightly, a smile spread wide across his face. "How do you feel, San?"

He wanted to kiss her. Hug her. He just wanted her in his arms where he'd never ever let her go. She was awake. She hadn't left him. There were things to sort out with their mother, but they'd figure out. They'd both survived a horrific car crash; they would survive this, too.

She looked at Robb and he smiled gently at her and lifted his free hand to cup her cheek. She drew away from his touch and asked, "Who are you?"

Robb's blood ran cold. No. No. No one said – he looked at his parents who looked just as shocked and tweaked out as he was.

Sansa drew her hand away from Robb's and looked at their parents. "Do I know you? Are you my parents?"

The floor might as well have given way underneath Robb.

"Do you know who you are?" Catelyn asked.

Sansa looked thoughtful for a minute and then her face scrunched up and she started to cry. "No. I don't. What happened to me? Who am I?"

Robb felt as though the floor under him _had_ given way and right now as he stared at the woman who held his heart and had no clue who he was, Robb knew he had just free falled into a nightmare.


End file.
